inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperors Shadow (Chapter Remake)
NOTE: this chapter is a real canon chapter, however it is being remade by the person who as added this page to the wiki. "Forever on, are Shadow is cursed on his throne." The Emperors Shadow The Emperors Shadow are a loyalist space marine chapter that has been known for there Secrets and lost Since of pride. they have entered into Campaigns that have nearly destroyed the Chapter however they will not give up until they found out what happened to there chapter. "Spite are sins, and purge are daemons brothers!" Chapter History * Most of the Emperors Shadow histroy has been lost and not much is known about the Emperors Shadow, all that is known is about them was found during the "into the unknown" Combat mission that was ordered by L. * 2nd Black Crusade (597.M32): '''The Emperors Shadow aidded the Chapters with fighting against the Chaos Space Marines, no other information * '''4th Black Crusade (001.M34): '''The Emperors Shadow lad down as support for the Imperium, holding off the black legion and protecting imperial citys. * '''The Awaken Wars (Date Lost): '''The Home World of the Emperors Shadow was attacked by the Traitor Warband Betrayers of Pain, Were the warband was happen to loot the planet, however Things went differently, during the Raid, A Uncontrolled Inquisitor was worken on a Deadly Weapon, It used Warp like energys to shot, However the Betrayers of Pain, Broke down the Deadly Weapon for useful parts, However they removed the Fuel Core Protecter, Then out of no wear, The World Shaked, The Sky turned purple, Daemons Were Everywere, Chaos Warbands came form the warp storms that took place, and the Emperors Shadow had to hold them off and keep the citys form falling to chaos, They were joinned by the Shadow Regiments and were able to fight off the Forces of Chaos. However much tomes of the Emperors Shadow Chapter were lost and much was forgotten, now the Chapter searchs far and wide for there old runes and tombs, hoping to found who they really are. * '''The Victor Crusade (332.M37 to 334.M37): '''10 Space Marine chapters went on a crusade against the Ork Raged area of the Tiny Sub-sector of Mortalum, The Emperors Shadow came to search for lost knowledge about there Chapter, The did found something, The Helm of Tork, The First Chapter Master of the Emperors Shadow. They also aided the other Chapters in the crusade. * '''4th Black Crusade '''(001.M34): '''They held off the iron warriors, weaking there numbers greatly, however it did not change much during the Black Crusade. * '''into the unknown (Around the 40th '''Millennium): L lead his force of his 1st and 2nd Company to attack the fortress of the Alpha Legion, and the Shadowed ones, however will they attacked them, they undercovered much of there lost history and were able to to give themselfs a name once more, They Also killed a Chaos Lord of the shadowed ones, they also took down, many alpha legion chaos marines and retook a planet form the seeds of chaos, the planet was burned with holy fire, however the planet is know untouched the forces of chaos. Chapter System: The Chapter is followed by a odd system of Rules, wisdom and battle, Recruiting new Space Marines begins with a Challage of Faith, were a New Recruit go's up against his own sin, Otherwish a Demon that is most overwhelming to him. and he most kill it without falling its dark ways. The Chapter also Has a Rank System, this Rank System is called the Faithful Steps. Ranks go to Lowest to highest. Chapter Members: * Chapter Master L: One to lead against many battles, he is known to search far and wide for the history of his chapter, he has also made allies with the Ultramarines and as aidded them with Aid against the Xeons that lerk near sub-sector Ultrmar. * (Dead) Tork: Tork is only known as the first Chapter Master, his Backstory has been lost and forgot, however his helm was found and is being used by the current Chapter Master, L. * Blade Master Baekgang: Known for his undying loyality, In the battle of the Xeon, he single handly battled off 1000 Ork Horde were he slayed them and saved his chapter form near death. This has got the eye of the inquisition and have been watching over the chapter since that avent: * Blade Master Nasorz: Also known as the Stormblade, he as earned his title by using a odd but Powerful tactice call the Bladestorm, that slays hordes of foes within seconds. He belongs as the 2nd Company Blade Master. * Guan Yu Chaplain Agrol: Agrot is the first Company Chaplain, He is known for useing the chapter artifact, "Raging Thunder" against the Daemon Prince Nerkis. were he took the Daemons head and put it in the Hunters Hall of the Emperors Shadow. * (Dead) Guan Yu Chaplain Lumbul: Lumul is the 2nd Company Chaplain, He saved L's life in return for his. * Chief Monk Hekro: Chief Monk Hekro is the Grand Adviser to L, were he is in charge of taking smaller matters of the Chapter. Not Much is known Anout Hekro. * Monk Muggash: The Helper of Hekro, he is known for taking down Large Hordes of Xeons on his own, he is Deadly in combat with his Power Staff, that he Calls "Spiter of Darkness". Chapter Relics The Helm of Tork: The Helm of Tork is a powerful old mark 3 helmet that was modeled with a skull and samurai look to it, It also beholds of how much kills you have killed in total, Torks number of kills were 17,325, however since L wears the helm at this time, he as added a total of 15,000 kills onto it, making the grand total of 32,325. The Blade of Emperors Flame: L made this blade himself, taking alot of pride into it, he took over 25 years forgeing his blade and making it one of the most shappest and deadly power blades known into the imperium, it also uses a flame like Power that can cut and burn nearly anything. L currently uses this Blade: Helm of the Ages: A old runic artifacts of the Emperors Shadows, not much is known about this helm, all that is known about it is that its over 5,000 years old and is broken and needs of repair. Gallery Category:Space Marine Chapter Category:DONE